Isabel Ruxton
LADY ISABEL RUXTON Lady Isabel Ruxton - Azurewing'''is a Priestess of Light. The second child of Lord GeorgeRuxton and Lady Ciara Ruxton of Stormwind. Isabel was born on her family's estate in Elwynn Forest. She has one elder brother by the name of Charles Ruxton. Due to the disappearance of her mother at a young age, Isabel's training with the powers of Light was halted by her father. She spent most of her adolescence sheltered from the outside world in an attempt to keep her safe from those who might wish to harm her for wealth or use of her powers. The only real connections she had during this time was her brother and cousins Darian and Oliviana Tate. Isabel is a proud member of The Storm Glaive, serving under Captain Fafen and Second Mate Tyrnathera. On the elven vessel, Isabel throws off her noble status and commits herself to what ever needs doing. She will move cannonballs, heal the injured, or offer opinion. Isabel loves her crew mates. It is without a doubt her favorite place to be. Isabel is a Lady to the core. She was taught that true nobility is not an entitlement, but service to her family and people. She seeks to be a credit to name through her actions. Not one to force her opinion on others, Isabel seeks to learn from what others tell her. Although many times false information and trusting nature has lead her astray. '''Physical Description Like a whisper soft wind, Isabel's presence is not on to openly draw attention to herself. A Noble born daughter of Stormwind, she carries herself with grace and dignity. The sound of her voice holds a soothing quality akin to the ebb and flow of relaxing piano music. Even when she is upset, to her herself important lectures would leave most with a chuckle of amusement. Isabel could hardly ever be thought of as threatening or intimidating. She has dramatic green eyes, the color of deep forest pools, the color of spring time ferns, or sparkling emeralds held up the the dancing rays of the sun. Catching a glimpse of them would leave most to wonder if the color is real or magically enhanced. To stare into those vivid windows to her soul, you would see dark shadows. Secrets that hint she is a person who holds her pain deep inside, and rarely shares such things with others. The plum-red hair falls in a shining mass of perfectly straight strains around her oval face. It is well cared for and clean. She would have adornments of some sort accenting it. If you caught a handful of those rich colored locks, they would be shockingly soft, and like a waterfall drift through your fingers. The natural ivory skin has a slight strawberry tone to her cheeks from the time spent out doors. It would be complemented by the deeper cherry gloss of her lips. What can be seen of her body is clear of any blemish or scarring. To liken her to a perfect porcelain doll would not be far off the mark, for when she is repressing her emotions that is exactly what she becomes. She has a pleasing scent of exotic almonds and vanilla that could be detected by anyone who got close enough to her. This mesmerizing and intoxicating fragrance would make warm hugs last a bit longer. Isabel take great care in choosing what she wears. Clothing would be tailored to fit and kept in good condition. She is partial to robes and dresses, but finds traveling more comfortable in pants and dependable shoes Personalty Isabel is a blooming flower. She is a kind and compassionate soul at her core. Although, now she has experience more of the world. This is causing her to develop stronger emotions toward what is right and what is wrong. Isabel finds it hard to trust others with her true thoughts To be a person her family can be proud of tempers much of her reactions. To be happy within herself, leads her to occasionally step out of line with those around her. She has learned much about herself in the loving arms of The Storm Glaive and it's crew. On the ship she casts off her noble entitlements and tries to blend in with the others. Be it moving cannon balls, stowing crates, or tying off rope, Isabel will do what ever she can to help out. History The second child of Lord George Ruxton and Lady Ciara Ruxton, Isabel lived a charmed life for her first three years. Her mother was a revered Priestess who could revive the dead. Isabel has inherited the gift of Light, and is suspected to follow in her powerful mother's footsteps. That all came to an end when Ciara's carriage was attacked on a trip to Lakeshire, Redridge. The carriage was found over turned and broken. The guard's body's had been burned. There was no sign of Isabel's mother and she remains missing. George's mindset changed after that. He forbid Isabel to use any Light magic, and put guards on her most of the time. She was cut off from socializing with anyone not associated closely with her family. Most of her interactions came from the brief visits with her cousin, Lady Oliviana Tate, (Livi.) When Isabel became of age, a marriage was arranged for her. Isabel was hesitant, but Livi was vastly opposed. With Livi's support Isabel rebelled and ended up staying in Stormwind for a time. Isabel took up shadow magic for a time in an effort to save Livi from an evil mind control spell. In the end the plan was a success. However, this left Isabel possessed by a dark demon of untold power. The deviousness of it all was no one was aware, not even Isabel herself, for a long time. Livi's tragedy did not end there. Her family was murdered and she was thrust into becoming the Lady of Raven Hill. Isabel was distressed at the amount of danger Livi was putting herself in. There seemed there was nothing she could do to help. Until she met Adimus Thaymond. He was a Light Weaver with ties to Raven Hill through his own conflicted dealings with a necromancer there. Isabel fell hard for him, but at the first he did not feel the same way. Instead having eyes for Livi. Isabel handled it in a very mature manner. She ran off and joined the Storm Glaive. There she tried to learn practical life skills way from her family. The crew was always helpful, and she came to find a real home on the open sea. Category:Human Category:Stormwind Human Category:Priests